


Oral Fixation

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Metal Men (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: dckinkmeme, Deepthroating, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: TO Morrow notices his student's oral fixation, and shows him a better use for his mouth- sucking his favorite professor's cock.
Relationships: Will Magnus/Thomas Oscar Morrow
Kudos: 5





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> READ 52. That's not even just a this pairing thing, it's just a general recommendation. But yes there are a lot of Morrow/Magnus scenes in 52.

Professor Morrow had noticed the pipe on the very first day that he met young Will Magnus, it was hard not to, eighteen-year-old students tended to not turn up to class on the first day of the year with a vintage pipe clamped between their lips. Still, it wasn’t lit, so there wasn’t anything he could do about it. It was not against the rules for students to own ornaments shaped out of wood, only to smoke in class. 

He had, of course, expected Magnus to head right over to the designated smoking area as soon as class ended, if it was a nervous tic, there was a chance that he had a pretty severe addiction to tobacco, and as the boy’s teacher, Morrow was almost obligated to talk to him about it. Except he didn’t go there, and as far as Morrow knew, he never did. 

He kept on chewing the pipe, though, whenever they had practical work in class, or when he was thinking particularly hard about a problem, it would almost be cute if it didn’t look so absurd. 

Of course, one of the female students, who apparently hadn’t been watching Magnus as closely as Morrow had, complained, and the next class, the one right before they broke up for winter break, the student showed up to class without a pipe for the first time. Morrow wasn’t the only one taking an interest, it seemed, as several of the other students turned in their seats to watch Magnus pull one lollipop out of his pocket and pop it in his mouth. 

So that was the situation, it was just an oral fixation. It would almost be boring if it didn’t give Morrow an exceedingly good idea. 

“Will, my boy!” He called out before his student could leave class, William’s shoulders gave a sharp jolt, but he came over obediently. “Are you heading home for the winter?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

Will was no longer on speaking terms with his parents after they had forced him to hack into bank accounts and wire the money directly to them, he’d been 13 at the time, and it had been the talk of the science department the moment he’d applied to study there. 

Magnus shook his head. “I was going to stay in the halls this year, they didn’t say we had to clear out.” 

Still, staying alone in that building must have been rough, especially at a time of year where everyone went on and on about spending time with your loved ones. 

“If you want, you can come to visit me at my home, I’ll send you the address.” 

William’s face lit up in a way that Morrow hadn’t seen from him before, and he thanked him profusely, before running after his friends. 

“Oh Thomas,” the p rofessor muttered to himself, “you are a bad, bad man.” 

* * *

When William showed up at his front door, he was chewing on the pipe again, which made sense, since the person who had complained in the first place wasn’t around. No need to keep up with the lollipops, which were probably costing him a lot of money every day. Morrow had seen him go through ten in one class session before. 

“Can I ask why you have this?” He asked, tapping one finger against the bowl of the pipe. Ordinarily, it might be considered a massive breach of personal space, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind that much. 

Instead, the younger man shrugged. “I like keeping something in my mouth, I feel... better with something in my mouth.” 

“Oh Thomas,” Morrow murmured to himself, “you are absolutely screwed.” 

“I’m sorry?” William sounded confused, but it was probably better than him understanding and running out the door. 

“Will, my boy, how would you respond if I told you that there was something much better you could be doing with your mouth?” He waited until a hint of understanding shone in the student’s eyes. 

“You want...” Will looked thoughtful for a moment, pulling the pipe away from his lips. “You want me to suck you off?” 

“Preferably not on the front door, but yes.” 

That was a smirk, his student was smirking as he dragged him down to the hallway floor, allowing the door to swing shut behind them. Not that he minded getting blown on the floor, his only problem with that was that his back was going to ache tomorrow. 

But when Magnus crawled between his thighs, fumbling at the zipper of his slacks with a look of intense concentration on his face, Thomas couldn’t even bring himself to mind that. 

“Professor?” Will’s voice was curious as he bared Morrow’s cock, pressing a quick kiss on the underside of his cock. 

“Unh, yes, Will?” 

“Do you ever think about having me under your desk, sucking your cock while you teach your classes?” 

“Luckily for my job, I hadn’t. Fuck, but I’m going to, you little tease.” 

That got him a smug grin, and Will leaning in to suckle on the head of his cock. He was a little bit inexperienced, but Morrow found that he didn’t mind that, mostly because the younger man’s innocence was a serious turn on. 

The look of concentration back, Will pulled back slightly, lapping at Morrow’s slit and collecting a small bead of precum on his tongue. “It tastes... different, to how I expected.” He commented, and that was one problem with sleeping with scientists, the intense curiosity. 

Luckily, William also possessed an intense drive, because rather than indulging his additional question of ‘do you think you could come from me playing with your balls alone?’ he’d soon moved down on the shaft, and was getting ever closer to the base. 

Morrow allowed his fingers to run through the brown curls of the younger man’s hair. “A bad man,” he murmured to himself, before pushing against the back of the student’s skull, forcing him to take the entire length in one go. 

Will gave a low groan of pleasure, palming himself through his slacks as he swallowed around the cock in his mouth, practically suckling it. 

Morrow allowed himself to enjoy watching the ways those cheeks hollowed around him for a moment, before he tugged at Will’s hair, pulling him almost all of the way off his cock, before pushing him back down, slipping back into his throat. 

Truthfully, Magnus took it like a champ, only gagging a little bit, and even that Morrow didn’t mind, the vibrations felt good around him, after all. 

Soon enough, Morrow felt his balls draw up, and he made sure that Will’s chin was pressed right up against them when he came. He wanted to make sure that his student choked down every single drop of his cum. 

* * *

“What are you doing here?” An older, about thirty years or so, Morrow said. He didn’t bother to look up, he knew who it was, there was only one person who ever visited him at Haven. “You don’t have to visit me once a week, Will.” 

“You’re the best teacher I ever knew, I owe you a lot.” 

Morrow grunted. He still refused to take a compliment. 

“Plus, I still have my Oral Fixation.”


End file.
